Changing Partners
by mon-amourr
Summary: Lance has the crazy idea to change partners for one evening... Will it end well?q


Lance was wondering something. It was wrong he knew that he shouldn't even think about it, but still he did. He had called Falkner, Morty and Silver together as he wanted to ask something. He was a fool but still he wanted to know. He wanted to feel what it was to doing things like that. So when they all were in Lance's living room, he began to speak.

"Thank you for coming. I was wondering something and please don't be angry. It's not that I'm bored or unsatisfied with anything, but I'm just curious…" Began Lance.

"Just spit it out Lance. I have more things to do." Grumbled Falkner who was in a bad mood as he wanted to do naughty things to Morty.

"I wanted to try a partner switch." Answered Lance and both Morty and Silver spilled their drinks. Morty in surprise and Silver in betrayal.

"What did you just say?" Questioned Falkner for everybody.

"I want to try and sleep with someone else. Just switching partners to see how that feels."

"No… No, I will not participate with this… Falkner, don't tell me that you are okay with this?" Asked Morty when he looked at Falkner's thoughtful face. Falkner looked at Morty and then spoke to Lance.

"I think it's okay… But he is not going to Silver. And only if he really wants to." He looked at Morty who now looked with eyes full of betrayal at Falkner.

"Fair deal. Silver will go to you for now and I will take Morty. Please don't feel betrayed. We are just curious." Answered Lance as he walked towards Morty and the Ghost trainer said nothing and just stood up and walked away. Silver did the same thing and it looked like they weren't coming back. But looks deceive as they stood by the door and thought about it…

"Do you really want it… Do we make you happy with it and is it really one time?" Asked Morty while Silver looked at him. Both the semes nodded and Morty sighed. "Then hurry up and get over with it." He spoke quietly to Silver who then also nodded and walked to Falkner, while Morty walked to Lance.

They both went to different rooms and looked quickly at their lovers. Falkner and Silver moved to Silver's bedroom and the redhead sat on his bed.

"So that you know, I totally don't approve this." Began Silver and Falkner just grinned.

"Don't worry, we will not do all the foreplay. I just don't want to give Morty that long to Lance. Just think that if you don't fight me then you will feel pleasure and you will be soon back with Lance." Said Falkner logically and Silver just nodded. He didn't put off his shirt because that was something he didn't want everybody to see. Falkner laughed a little.

"You are much as Morty in that aspect. He doesn't take his shirt off when there is someone else." Said Falkner while talking Silver shoes, socks and pants off. Silver wondered what he was going to do and gasped when the Bird-trainer began to kiss at his knees and slowly went up. He kissed slowly a trail until he arrived by his tights. He moved the legs slightly open and kissed the insides of the thigh. Silver groaned softly, secretly enjoying this different kind of attention. Then he felt his boxer being moved down and his semi-hard erection came out. Falkner began to tease around the length, not quite touching him. It did not take long until he was completely hard.

"Stop teasing.." Groaned Silver out and Falkner heard the lack of the name. He didn't mind it at all as he would presumably would do the same in that position. He then licked the head of Silver's length and smiled at the moan. He then engulfed the length and just tried to think that it was Morty in front of him, but he knew better… He then quietly moved to Silver's cabinet where he really was hoping to find lube and a condom and to his luck it lay there.

He put some lube on his fingers and circled around Silver's hole and slowly pushed one inside as he still sucked on Silver's length. Silver grunted in the slight pain, but that quickly changed in pleasure as Falkner hit the prostate. Slowly the Gym leader added another finger and began to scissor Silver open. They didn't spoke as they just enjoy what was happening. Falkner added the third and last finger and continued until he thought that Silver was good to go. He took off his pants and boxer and took the condom out of the foil and put it on. He got some extra lube to make sure he didn't hurt Silver. He then slowly moved to Silver's prepped hole and slowly moved inside. When he was fully inside the stopped moving, until Silver showed that he could move. Falkner moved slowly and then stopped and decided to try something else.

"You like control like Silver." Was what he asked and when Silver nodded he signed that Silver could sit on his hips. "In that case ride me. Ever done it with Lance." At the head shake of Silver he helped him. He made sure that he was in Silver and helped him with moving. He kept helping even when Silver could manage it alone. It was then that Silver slept his hands away and moved alone. He put his hands on Falkner's lithe chest and moved. Falkner moved his right hand towards Silver's shaft and began to stroke it in time with the thrusts. It didn't took long for Silver to come as he was pleasured in more than one way. He felt that he was taking deeper then normal and he was a little bit in control. Also the stroking helped a lot too. When Silver came it didn't took long for Falkner to came too. The hot passage clamping around him was too much and he couldn't hold it anymore. After they rode out of their bliss, he moved out of Falkner and disposed of the condom. He got something to clean them both up and then they began to redress again.

"It felt different. No offense Falkner, you're good really. But I prefer Lance, just like you prefer Morty right?" Said Silver clear and Falkner nodded.

"You're not bad yourself, but you're right. I prefer Morty as I know his body from the inside out." Said Falkner endearing. Both decided to stay a little bit longer in the room and talked about things. The first thing Silver spoke out of Falkner's mind was that Morty had absolutely no eye for him, that he only helped him and nothing more. The gym leader by glad with the redhead's honestly and told him that. After that they spoke about everything and nothing.

**At Lance and Morty.**

Lance pulled Morty to his bedroom. He saw that the Ghost trainer wasn't really up to it, but he really wanted to see more of him. The problem was that Morty stated in the room that his shirt will not be taken off or even be touched. If he did that then bad things would happen. Things that Lance didn't want to know about. He began to kiss Morty and then slowly moved to the younger's neck, which already was full of hickeys. He sucked a little bit on the pulse point, not enough to leave a mark.

Lance moved one of his hands to touch Morty down and slowly moved it inside the pants. He heard a soft moan from Morty and grinned. He had found the right spot in his neck and tried not to abuse this knowledge. He felt the length under his hands harden and moved back to kiss Morty. He walked Morty to the bed against the wall and when Morty hit the board he fell on bed. Lance slowly moved to the bed and sat on it and unbuttoned Morty's pants and then slowly slid them off. Morty became conscious of what was happening and hope that Lance would not ask about those few scars on his legs. It seems as Lance did not see them or decided to be quiet about it as he heard nothing. Lance was looking at Morty who was lying in front of him. He did saw the scars, but he didn't want to make it more uncomfortable for the blonde.

He moved to the blonde and kissed him again and this time it was deeper. He moved over the sweater slowly down to Morty's private parts and began to stroke him through his boxers. With Silver he would be more passionate, but Morty was another story so that would not be the same. He felt himself getting hard when he looked at the aroused face of Morty and moved to the bed cabinet where the lube was standing on. He took off Morty's pants and got some lube on his fingers. He pushed one inside while he took Morty in his mouth and engulfed his length entirely. He heard Morty gasp from this sudden burst of pleasure and the Champion tried to find the hidden spot. He knew he had found it when Morty arched his back and moaned loader. Lance saw that he was more responsive than Silver. He moved the next moment another finger in him and soon after that the last one. After he thought that Morty was ready he asked if the blonde wanted to move on his hands and knees. Lance took of his clothes and got the condom out of his foil and put it on. Morty did as he was asked and soon he felt Lance entering him. Lance waited a few seconds or minutes, he doesn't know and then moved slowly. When he moved faster he grabbed Morty and moved him so he was on his knees leaning against Lance. Morty fell himself getting impaled deeper and put his arms around Lance his neck. One hand of Lance was around Morty's chest and the other one moved slowly to his leaking shaft and began to stroke it slowly.

Lance lowered his speed of his thrusts to the speed that he was stroking and began the teasing. He kissed Morty in his neck and then stroke and moved a little bit faster. Morty moaned, but never said a name. Lance began to move faster and kept hitting Morty's prostate. It didn't took Morty long before he came and at the feeling of Morty coming, Lance came too after a few thrusts. Morty had let go and was now supporting on his arms and hands. Lance moved a little bit longer and then moved out of Morty, who groaned at the lost. He threw the condom away and cleaned them both up. Then they both got dressed again and Morty gave a smile, but didn't said a thing. Neither did Lance as for they both it was already clear that their officially partner was their only one. They moved out of the bedroom and walked downstairs. They saw their lovers already sitting and waiting for them. Morty moved to Falkner and hugged and kissed him. Lance just went to Silver and sat next to him, nothing more or less, well he put an arm around Silver's shoulder.

In the end Falkner wanted to leave and they said to speak soon again. Before he and Morty left, he once again thanked Silver who just nodded. After that they both said goodbye and left. Lance and Silver where alone and Lance moved Silver's head up and kissed him. _'Ahh That is how a kiss should feel with the one you love.' _He moved his tongue against Silver's lips which opened enough for Lance to play with his tongue. After the kiss Silver began to ask a question.

"And happy with what you have found out?"

"Yes I did. I found out that nothing is better then you. I really do love you." Said Lance while kissing

Silver again. When they were done Silver began to respond on it.

"I would try out something on Falkner what I really want to do with you once. It would make me incredible happy." Said Silver with fake innocence. He just wanted to know how it feels to top/ tame the Dragon Master. Just once.

"If it makes you happy then we will try it once, deal?" After Silver's nod he began to kiss his neck and began to mark him as he was alowed to do that.

**With Falkner and Morty at home. **

"Not that I did not enjoy it Falk, but next time please consider me too… I really didn't want too. In the end I didn't mind it, but next time think about it." Said Morty who was lying on Falkner's legs while looking at the TV.

"I will, but I was just curious too all of a sudden. I'm sorry Mort. I'm glad you enjoyed it. Should I see Lance as some rival?" Grinned Falkner and to be honest he was happy when Morty shook his head.

"He is nowhere close to you. I only hope that you still stay with me." Whispered Morty only loud enough for Falkner to hear it.

"No worries, we both came out with the fact that we enjoy our own partners the most. And that I shouldn't be jealous about you and him, that you guys are nothing special. Sorry I didn't believe you and that I got angry about it sometimes." Said Falkner sincere and Morty smiled at him and gave him a very deep kiss. He was happy that he was back with Falkner and hope that this would be the last time of the partner switch.


End file.
